Telek
A telepathically gifted healer who grew up an orphan on Vulcan. Telek is rather fond of the human race as a whole, and better relates to them thanks to his career choice. Early Life Telek was born in one of the smaller towns on Vulcan. His parents died when he was still very young, of a rare and very potent disease. Some could say that this was one of the reasons Telek went into medicine, but VULCANS don't really work like that. (Or so they say.) Some Vulcans are naturally born healers, and Telek was one of these Vulcans. His telepathic powers are higher than average, which makes him especially good. Orphans, especially highly intelligent or skilled ones, are well cared for on Vulcan, so he had no troubles with survival or education opportunities. After working for several years and graduating with a Medical Science degree from the VSA, he decided to join the group of Vulcan enlisters who traveled to join Starfleet. His bondmate, T'Leta, was a Vulcan colonizing expert, and while he was at the academy she stayed with him. After his graduation, she was sent to start a new colony on a distant planet, and Telek often took shore leaves off to visit her. Still, she was killed brutally in a Klingon raid, a severing of bond that almost killed Telek as well. However, thanks to the strength of his telepathy, he survived. Despite all this, he is very good with patients, and an extremely knowledgeable medical officer. Despite his title of head nurse, he is quickly gaining the talents, expertise and experience to rise to CMO. Appearance Telek is attractive, with short, black curling hair and a pale complexion. He has a smattering of freckles on the bridge of his nose, and wide eyes. His gaze is direct, and his movements are always precise and orderly. He's average in height, and well built. Previous Assignments Later U.S.S. Venture Relationships Emmett DeVos Chief Medical Officer (at least at the beginning of the series) Emmett DeVos quickly takes to Telek, despite their differences of species. Emmett is the kind of guy who looks past things like that to the heart of the issue, and in Telek he saw all sorts of potential to be a really great doctor. Despite Telek's vast knowledge, DeVos manages to find plenty of other things to teach and train his protege in. Often the two are together, whether in Sick Bay or on break. Telek admires DeVos, not only for his illustrious career in medicine, but because he truly respects him and his mastery of both human and Vulcan anatomy. (After all, he's only human.) When DeVos retires and hands down CMO to Telek, he's both humbled and a little saddened. T'Leta As with most Vulcans, T'Leta and Telek were bonded when they were young, and didn't have much choice in the matter. They were compatible, which was important, especially when Telek had such a highly complex and expanded telepathy. Since he was an orphan, her parents could have been a bit more enthusiastic about the match, but you would never get THEM to admit that. They were fond of each other while they were together, which was a substantial amount of time in Human reckoning. They both respected one another's work, and enjoyed time with one another. When she died, Telek had to exercise his restraint not to show his pain at her passing, and has since ignored his need to find a new partner for his inevitable Pon Farr. (Until during the series-- see below.) Lizabeth Forrester Like everyone aboard the Venture, Telek noticed Liz. After all, she's part Orion-- and the Orion women are almost impossible to ignore. However, their relationship was very platonic to begin with. Liz often ended up on a biobed thanks to her constant fiddling and messing in engineering, and Telek would inevitably be the one patching her back up. (DeVos often made Telek take the Human patients for practice on his bedside manner.) Still, Telek found himself becoming her friend almost by association-- and Liz made friends easily. She would occasionally drag him out to take breaks, and was very interested in his telepathy. At some point they develop more conflicting feelings, though where this leads has yet to be determined. Later Life Category:Vulcan Category:Characters Category:Star Trek: Venture Category:Starfleet